April Fools
by Unlucky Alis
Summary: Robin knew, he had always known. He should have just let him fall. Tony Zucco has been released from prison, and a certain little bird is out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Anniversary piece for the death of the Graysons. I'm writing this all on my phone because of computer troubles, so I apologize for any errors. The chapters also aren't going to be that long, but I hope you like it anyways.**

 **I don't own YJ**

 **Enjoy!**

Dick Grayson stood in his newly made uniform, curtesy of one Alfred Pennyworth, with his right hand raised into the air and his left resting on the book in Batman's hands. He didn't know what book it was, the cover was a plane black and free of any identifying features. More than likely it was just a formality. Personally Dick thought that the candle on the table beside them was a little overdramatic. Don't get him wrong, as a performer Dick loved to be dramatic, but the damp cave and ever present squeaking of bats was ambiance enough. The candle just seemed plain silly.

"Do you, Richard Grayson, swear to fight with me against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness?" Batman asked, his garbled voice low and serious.

"I swear," Dick answered immediately.

"Do you swear to uphold justice and defend your city to the best of your ability?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to follow the one rule that, above all else, all heroes must follow?"

Batman's only rule. Do not kill. Dick thought he had proven that rather nicely when a month ago, just before Batman had accepted Dick's proposition of joining him as partner, he had rescued Tony Zucco from falling to his death. The former mobster had killed his entire family, but Dick had saved him.

"... I swear." He hoped that Batman would mistake his hesitation for nerves.

"Dick, from today onwards, you will join me in a lifelong crusade. Batman and Robin together will be the protectors of Gotham. Are you prepared for everything that will entail?"

"I am." There was no hesitation this time. Dick knew that he was ready. He had known since first pulling together a patchwork costume and slipping out of the manor in the dead of night.

He also knew that he should have let Zucco fall.

 **Just a short little intro.**

 **'See' you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should note that in this story, Wally does not know Robin's ID.**

* * *

Tony Zucco was walking out of prison. The only reason his release was being broadcasted on live television was because Dick Grayson was now the son of a billionaire. Robin was sure of it. He had been in Bruce's care for six years now, and a few months after New Years when the Justice League was controlled by Klarion and Savage, the adoption papers had gone through. The media had had a field day, which Robin thought was just ridiculous. He and Bruce had always acted like father and son, and Robin certainly felt that they were. Signing a piece of paper was just a formality. But that media frenzy had brought Dick's history back into the spotlight. And with it, the impending release of Tony Zucco. He had cut a deal, or was displaying exemplary behaviour, or he paid someone off. Either way what should have been a life sentence was cut down to six years of jail time.

And now Robin was watching Zucco walk free from the living room of Mt. Justice. His fists clenched into the worn green cuushions, knuckles turning white. They were letting Zucco go.

" _This is Cat Grant reporting live for GBC at Gotham Bay where former mob boss Anthony Zucco is being released from Blackgate Penitentiary."_

Normally Robin may have felt some sort of satisfaction at the fact that Cat looked absolutely detrimental that a murderer was being released, and that there was a line of protestors shouting insults at Zucco. But all he could feel was anger. At the warden and lawyers responsible for Zucco's release. At the protestors even, since they were only their because they were 'fans' of Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne, not that they really cared. Most of all, and most obviously, he felt a pure blinding rage towards Zucco himself. But he wasn't just angry.

" _Five years ago today Zucco was responsible for the death of the Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats performing for Haly's Circus. The only survivor of the event, Richard Grayson, was then taken in by Gotham's own Bruce Wayne."_

"Grayson? I know that kid."

Robin had noticed the others entering the room but hadn't acknowledged them yet. If they spoke to him directly, then he might. But until then Robin split his attention between their conversation and the broadcast as Artemis flopped onto the couch beside him.

"Really? How do you know him?" Wally asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"He goes to my school."

" _Zucco was arrested two weeks after the murders occurred."_

"I've seen him on TV before, what's he like?" M'gann was standing behind the couch, Conner beside her. If Kaldur were in the mountain right now, then it would be the whole original Team. But he was off on business with Aquaman.

"He's a bit of a troll. Took this picture of me on the first of school, but he's also really smart. The kid's only fourteen, and he's taking junior courses. Head of the mathletes too."

Wally gave an impressed whistle. "Wow, rich and smart."

"Careful, Baywatch. You do have a girlfriend now," Artemis said, but she was smirking.

"You know it, babe." Wally grinned back, then turned to Robin. "Hey, Rob, why are you watching this anyways? I mean, it's Gotham business, but don't you usually say that 'stays in Gotham' or whatever?"

Cat Grant decided to answer for the young vigilante.

" _Zucco's arrest coincided with the first appearance of Robin, who was responsible for apprehending the villain with little assistance from Batman as he made his crime-fighting debut."_

"Oh," was all that Wally could say. Robin could feel his teammates' eyes turning on him as Cat continued to describe Zucco's sentence reduction.

"Robin, are you okay?" M'gann asked. The ebony finally tore his masked eyes away from the screen, noting that he was the only one in uniform.

"I'm fine, Miss M." Robin flashed them a bright smile before snatching up the remote and changing the TV to Conner's channel. He rose from the couch, stretched, and walked out of the room. M'gann watched him until he disappeared around the corner, a light frown on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked, automatically keying onto her mental distress.

"It's Robin..." The Martian started, her voice trailing off.

"He's going to be a little upset, obviously. If Zucco was the first person he caught, and now he's getting out when he murdered that family," Artemis shrugged. She felt bad for Robin, and Grayson. The first criminal her friend had ever put away, for a serious crime too, was basically getting off scot-free despite what he did. Even though Grayson was famous, she hadn't actually known about his past until he got all that media coverage last month. She could only imagine how Grayson would be feeling, since the man was responsible for killing his entire family.

"But that's not it," M'gann said, surprising them all. "He wasn't upset."

"Seriously? Then what was he feeling?" Wally asked.

"Robin was... He was happy."

* * *

' **See' you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the Team behind Robin made his way to his bedroom. Him having one was really more of a formality, every member had one. He had only spent a few nights at the mountain over the past year and a bit. Mostly his room just served as a storage place, for extra costumes and extra weapons.

Robin figured he wouldn't need much. Zucco himself could t out up much of a fight, mostly relying on hired muscle. A smoke pellet or two, some batarangs for insurance, and his grapple gun. That was all he really needed, although he took a fully stocked belt anyways because he was a bat, and bats were always prepared. He looked briefly at the calendar hanging on his wall, today's date circled in red. April 1st. Robin was positive that Zucco had somehow had it arranged that he would be released that day. It was just too perfect.

He checked over his equipment one more time, then headed out to the zeta tubes. He already had his bike waiting for him outside the phone box. Robin had been planning this day for a long time, and he was finally ready. While punching in the code for Gotham the Team approached him.

"Rob, we were kind of wondering something," Wally said. He glanced to the others for help.

"I didn't mean to read your emotions, it wasn't on purpose, but they were very strong." M'gann took over and Robin just wished they would hurry up and ask so he could go. For insurance, he started to hack the zeta so that the moment he left the cave it wouldn't be operational for the next three hours. That was plenty of time.

"You're angry, mostly, which we understand." The others nodded along as M'gann spoke. "But you're also happy."

"Why the hell are you happy a murderer, the first one you ever caught, is being released?" Artemis butted in with her so eloquent manner. Robin's hand stilled inches from the screen as he considered the question, and his to answer it. He turned sharply to face his friends, backing towards the zeta tube.

"I've thought about it a lot, actually," Robin said. Despite the turmoil inside him he sounded so calm. Only M'gann could tell something was off. "And I've had a long time to think about it. Six years, actually."

Robin chuckled, stopping just beyond the zeta' sensors. "And I guess there isn't really a logical answer for it. I mean, there is. But you just won't get it. There's just not enough Gotham in you."

With that, Robin stepped back and bathed in the yellow glow of the transporter. He caught his friends' bewildered faces and cackled, leaving an ominous echo as the computer announced his departure. In the alleyway he hopped into his motorcycle and tore out onto the street. He had compiled a list of Zucco's old hangouts and any potential locations for him to go after his release, including old contacts and underlings. Robin was determined. By the end of the day, Tony Zucco would be in his grasp.

* * *

"Not enough Gotham? What the hell does that mean?" Artemis shouted.

"No idea, but we should follow him," Wally said. He stepped into the zeta tune and waited s few seconds, but nothing happened.

"I didn't break it, make sure Bats knows it wasn't my fault!" He sped out of the tube to the other side of the room, as if he expected Batman to step out of it right then.

"I don't think it's broken," M'gann reassured. She flew over to the holoscreens and experimentally tapped a few buttons. One of Robin's red icons immediately filled the screen, and his signature cackle spilled from the mountain intercom.

"Okay, so Robin hacked it, meaning he doesn't want us to follow. But that doesn't really mean anything bad, right? Because it's Gotham, and we aren't allowed in Gotham, and that's just why. It doesn't really mean he's going to do anything to Zucco, butwhatifhesoesthenbatswill-"

"Wally!" Artemis snapped, silencing the speedster.

"Yes?" Wally squeaked and was next to his girlfriend in a flash.

"We all know Robin is going to do something rash, dreaming out about it won't help," she said. Wally nodded and took a deep breath to calm down.

"I think that we should contact Batman," M'gann suggested.

"Okay," Wally nodded.

"Wait, you aren't protesting? You aren't worried about what Batman will do?" Artemis asked, bewildered.

"I'm worried about Robin, and we didn't technically do anything, so call him!" Wally waved his hands frantically, motioning towards the holoscreen. M'gann pressed the comm in her ear.

"Miss Martian to Batman."

"It's about Robin."

"No, he's fine, we think. But we were watching the news, and..."

"Yes."

"It's not working."

"Um, okay."

"So, what'd he say? When are we going after him? Should we get Aqualad?" Wally peppered M'gann with questions the moment she drew her hand away her' ear.

"He said to stay in the mountain, and that he'd take care of it," she relayed.

"What? We're not just going to stay behind," Conner protested, stepping forward.

"But we can't use the zetas, what are we supposed to do?" M'gann asked, briefly glancing at the deactivated teleported.

"Call Zatanna, and Kaldur. I have an idea," Wally grinned. Normally when Wally said the word idea, those around him would be flooded with dread. The speedster was smart, but he could be stupid sometimes. However this time his teammates were too worried to be concerned.

* * *

 **'See' you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Batman had been at the Watchtower, talking to Green Arrow, when he received the transmission from Miss Martian. He held up a hand to silence the archer, and turned all his attention to the comm.

"This is Batman, talk."

"What happened, is he hurt?"

Green Arrow's eyes narrowed as he listened to Batman's side of the conversation. Based on the hint of concern in the Dark Knight's voice, Robin was involved.

"Was it the report on Tony Zucco?"

"Can you follow him through the zeta, or track where he went?"

"Okay. Stay at the mountain, I'll find Robin. This is no longer your concern."

"What happened to Robin?" Green Arrow immediately asked.

Batman told the Emerald Archer the same thing he told M'gann. "It's not your concern."

Batman walked away before Green Arrow could ask anymore questions and went to the computer. He patches into the computer back at the Batcave and started searching for Robin's tracker. After about a minute, the words 'no signal found' popped up on screen. Batman narrowed his eyes and growled at the computer. Of course Robin had disabled his trackers. He slammed his fist against the console then turned away. He would have to search for Robin himself.

He ignored the curious looks as he entered the zeta, when a League meeting was supposed to start in a couple of minutes. Batman stepped out of the golden light and into the Batcave, heading straight to the batcomputer. He had been worried about Robin ever since he heard Zucco was getting released. He knew the only reason Robin had let Zucco live all those years ago was because he was there. Batman had noticed the boy's hesitation when he was taking the oath, when he swore never to kill. He had hoped that overtime, after years of putting criminals away, Robin's need for blood would wane. Apparently his hopes had been for nothing, and now his son was going to become a murderer.

Batman scanned his files for anything on Zucco, anything that would help him find the monster before Robin. But there was nothing.

* * *

"Damn it, Dick," Batman growled. Robin had hacked the computer and wiped those files clean. He had probably done it days ago. Batman cursed at his own naivety. He had been so sure that Robin wouldn't go after Zucco, so he hadn't bothered to check for tampering in advance. The computer didn't even have the file for Zucco's initial arrest.

Batman shut down the computer and swept towards the batcycle. He would have to rely on what he remembered from the first investigation if he wanted to save his son.

"You worked for him for fifteen years, that has to mean something. Where is Zucco going?" Robin growled. He was speaking in what Wally liked to call his 'Gotham voice'. It was low and threatening, his own take on Batman's interrogation voice. While accompanied with Robin's batglare, he made quite the intimidating hero despite the bright red vest and yellow cape. The thug in Robin's hands whimpered and shook his head again.

"I don't know, I was never close to the boss man! I swear!"

Robin sneered in disgust. "Totally not asterous. I guess I don't have any further use for you."

The thug's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to defend himself, but Robin knocked him out with a swift pinch to the temple before he could say anything. The man wasn't dead but he would be feeling that hit for a few days. Robin tied his ankles and wrists together, then tossed him out onto the fire escape. He had gone through this several times before with a few other lowlife's plus one of Zucco's old business partners. No one seemed to know anything.

Someone less knowledgable might call them loyal, but Robin knew better. No one really did know where Zucco went after his release. At least not yet. There were a few warehouses that Robin wanted to visit before wrist ironing anyone else. They had once been prime locations for Zucco's underworld dealings and had remained mostly untouched since the man's arrest. There had to be a good reason for it.

Robin slipped out the apartment window and down to the alley where he had left his 'cycle. As his feet touched the pavement a wave of pain crashed through his skull. Robin gasped and clutched his head, standing there until the paint subsided. It had been like that for a few weeks now. Ever since the adoption went through, actually. He suspected the pain was brought on by the resurfacing memories of that night. He had tried taking some medication in the hopes that it would help, but nothing has worked. It would come unexpectedly, assault him for several minutes, and then leave. It had taken him a while, but Robin finally knew what that pain was.

It was Gotham, calling to him. Begging him to do what he should have done years ago. Robin could still remember what Zucco had said when he saved the crime boss' life.

" _You just couldn't do it, could ya kid? Pathetic. There just isn't enough Gotham in you."_

It was true, there hasn't been then. Robin was intimidated by the dark city. He had practically worshipped the man that protected it and gave him a home. So much so that he didn't have the will to do what he truly wanted.

But Batman wasn't with him now. And Gotham had been laying it's claim on the former acrobat for years.

* * *

 **'See' you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

"20 minutes to Gotham," M'gann announced. Everyone on the bioship shifted nervously in their seats.

"Have you located Robin yet?" Kaldur asked Zatanna. The magician was sitting in the middle of the bioship, legs crossed and palms resting on her knees. She had been like that for the whole ride, muttering spells under her breath. Unable to stop and speak, Zatanna just shook her head.

"M'gann?"

"He's still out of my telepathic range, but I'll let you know as soon as we're close enough," the martian answered. Kaldur nodded, and the ship grew quiet once again. The only sound being Zatanna's chanting.

Surprisingly, the plan Wally came up with was actually a good one. The Team would take the bioship to Gotham, and on the ride over Zatanna would try and find Robin using one of her spells. It was an advanced spell, since the target could move about and didn't have a magical energy for her to focus on, and there was a chance it wouldn't even work. But it was their best chance of finding him.

No one spoke until Gotham was within sight, and M'gann once again broke the silence.

"I'm within range, establishing mental link now." The Team prepared themselves for the soft buzz and the crescendo of noise that came with a freshly established link. Instead they were assaulted by a wave of pain. M'gann cried out and the others gasped. Zatanna, who had not been made a part of the link in case it distracted her, cracked one eye open to observe her teammates.

"Are you-" she started, seeing the pain on their faces.

"We are fine, Zatanna. You may keep searching," Kaldur reassured her while Conner moved to M'gann's side.

"Right." Zatanna nodded and resumed the spell.

The pain has subsided now and the others could once again speak.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, rubbing her head.

"It was Robin, he's... I'm not really sure. I'm sensing a lot of emotional turmoil. He's keeping his side of the link closed down, but some of it is leaking through," M'gann explained with a grimace.

"Has he been hurt?" asked Wally.

"I don't think so, not physically." M'gann shook her head and focused her gaze on the city slowly drawing closer. "But something is wrong, and he needs our help."

"Then we had better hurry," Kaldur said. M'gann nodded and urged the bioship to go even faster.

* * *

Robin only felt a little guilty. He knew the Team would try to follow him, that was why he had shit down the zeta tube, but hadn't expected them to be so close so soon. He had decided to take advantage of the headache that arose the same he felt M'gann's mind probing his own. Robin immediately directed his pain and emotions towards them, then threw up his mental walls and cut himself off from the link. The residual emotions would be enough to throw M'gann off.

He hadn't particularly wanted to cause them pain, but Robin knew they would only get in his way. Link thoroughly scrambled, he turned his focus back to the road. The first three warehouses and meeting places had been total busts and Robin wasn't feeling very whelmed. Approaching the next location, he could already tell that it was abandoned. There was a heavy chain locking the doors together, and the windows were too high for someone like Zucco to attempt to use. But he decided to look anyways, just in case. Robin didn't want to miss Zucco because he decided to skip one building.

He drove around to the back of the warehouse and got off his bike. He shot his grapple hook up towards the roof and climbed to the nearest window. Just as he suspected, the warehouse was empty save a few crates and tarps. He was about to climb back down when a sharp clang echoed around the building.

Robin immediately pulled himself into the warehouse and dropped onto one of the hanging walkways so that he could disappear into the shadows. A side door that he hasn't noticed before banged open. Robin first scolded himself for not noticed it, then pressed himself against the grated metal and slowly made his way forward until he was above the two figures.

"I don't know if this is the right place," the smaller of the two said. He was scuffing his feet against the concrete floor and looking around sceptically.

"Of course it is," the second figure, a larger woman, said. "Boss said he wants the goods stored here, and the deals'll go down across the street."

"Oh, okay then."

Robin rolled his eyes at the idiotic henchman and retreated to his grapple line. Deals were in the old office building across the street, meaning Zucco would probably be there. The bird wasn't surprised that despite only being out of prison for half a day, Zucco was already attempting to rebuild his empire.

"Too bad he won't live to see it succeed," Robin smirked as he stealthily made his way to the front of the warehouse. He observed the building across the street for several quiet minutes. Once he was positive he wouldn't be seen, Robin darted across the road and back into the shadows. The building's security was basically nonexistent and soon he was scouring the floors for his target.

Some looked like they had recently been clears out, while others were untouched. The building was, thankfully, an older one and didn't have more than ten floors. Really Robin should have expected Zucco to be on one of the highest floors, power complex and all that. But he had to be thorough. When he finally found Zucco, he didn't bother hiding.

"Robin, I can't really say it's nice seeing you again," Zucco gave a sly smile as he turned to face the Boy Wonder.

"Neither can I," Robin countered.

"If you're here to arrest me, I'm afraid that you can't. I served my time, and my sentence was cut short. I haven't done anything illegal."

"Yet. I heard your goons talking across the street."

Zucco started to walk towards Robin, and the bird instinctively stepped to the side and turned so that he would remain in sight.

"Those could be anyone's thugs. Now, if you excuse me, I really must be going." As Zucco started walking past Robin lashed out and punched him. The former mon boss cried in a combination of pain and surprise as he went reeling backwards. Robin continued to punch, kick, and jab until Zucco went toppling out the window and onto the fire escape. The monster couldn't dodge while confined to the small platform but Robin seemed to dance around. The next thing Zucco knew, he was tipping backwards and over the railing. He practically screamed as the ground started rushing towards him, only to be sharply yanked back up by his wrists. He started to rise until he was face to face with Robin.

"I probably should have told you, I'm not here to arrest you," Robin sneered. Zucco gulped, looking up at his wrists. Robin's grapple line was binding his hands together and looped around the railing for the floor above. The gun itself was in Robin's hands, his finger hovering over the trigger that would either let the line out, or reel it in.

"Y-you wouldn't kill me!" Zucco cried. "You're a hero, you're a bat. You don't kill!" Robin leaned close, their faces just centimetres apart, and put pressure on the trigger.

"You think bats won't kill? Well, April fools."

* * *

 **'See' you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

Batman had only managed to recall and visit a few locations when he spotted the bioship. It was in camouflage mode, but his trained eye could spot the slight disturbance in the evening sky with ease. The ship was hovering, making a slow circle around the city. He was annoyed that the Team hadn't listened to his instructions, but thankful as well. Batman's search was taking too long, but if M'gann could find Robin through the mental link, then things would move a lot faster.

He sighed at the prospect of needing help, and abandoned the batcycle in a nearby alley. He grappled across the rooftops until he found a taller building within reach of the bioship. Batman fired his line and swung down and around so that he landed on top of the ship. A hole opened up a couple feet to his left and he wasted no time dropping down. He was faced with Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Zatanna.

"Hey, Bats. We're just here, flying around you city, far away from the mountain where we're supposed to be," Kid Flash chuckled nervously.

"Have you managed to create w mind link?" Batman asked, completely ignoring Kid Flash's rambling.

"Sort of. It was very disorienting," M'gann answered.

"And painful," Superboy grunted.

"Right. I haven't been able to locate him, but I can feel his mind. I think he's close by."

"He's over there!" Zatanna

interrupted, leaping to her feet. She ran to the window and pointed down toward the west area of the city. M'gann turned the bioship in that direction and followed Zatanna's directions.

"There, that building."

The bioship circled the building Zatanna indicated and everyone crowded towards the windows, not quite sure what they were hoping to see. Whatever they were hoping, though, it wasn't what they saw. Zucco hanging beside the fire escape, arms drawn above his head, and Robin holding his life in his hands.

"Dude, what's he doing?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Zatanna, catch him," Batman ordered. Before the teens could figure out what the Dark Knight as implying, Zucco dropped.

"Hctac mih dna yrrac mih ot eht foor!" Zatanna yelled. Zucco's fall stopped and he was deposited on the rooftop. Robin's head snapped up when the mob boss didn't hit the ground. They couldn't quite see his expression from their point in the air, but it was obvious that Robin was angry. He swung up to the roof, stalked towards Zucco, and kicked the man in the face as he tried to escape his bonds.

With the bioship positioned overhead, a hole appeared in the floor and everyone dropped down in front of them. Zucco was lying on his stomach, and Robin had taken to sitting on his back.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kid Flash repeated.

"What are you doing?" Robin shot back, glaring at them all. Zucco started to move around, which earned him an elbow to the back. A moment later Robin was gasping in pain and clutching his head. M'gann did the same.

"M'gann!"

"Robin!"

Conner and Batman shouted respectively, moving towards the subject of their concern. M'gann recovered first with a shaky breath, while Robin continued to groan.

"So you do have it in you," Zucco chuckled despite the situation.

"Shut up," Robin hissed, still holding his head.

"What does it sound like for you?"

"Shut up!" Robin shouted. He pressed his hands to Zucco's back and flipped upwards. As his feet planted back on the ground, Robin rose with Zucco in his hands and spun the mobster around.

"You don't get to know that!"

"So you do hear her," Zucco grinned. Robin growled and tossed Zucco back to the ground, but before he could do anything, Batman was there with a firm arm around his chest.

"Let me go! Batman, let me go!" Robin squirmed in his arms, kicking out and straining to use he restrained arms.

"No. M'gann, hold him."

At Batman's order, M'gann flung a hand out and suddenly Robin's struggles ceased, although he looked to be shaking. Batman let go and when Robin didn't move, he went to stand in front of his son.

"I won't let M'gann release you until I know you won't do anything to Zucco," Batman said.

"Fine, I won't do anything," Robin spat.

"I know when you're lying, Robin."

"He deserves it, you know he does! Why shouldn't he fall after what he did to them?" The emotion in Robin's voice came as a shock to the Team. He was usually calm, or happy. Anything else he reigned in and kept to himself. But now Robin sounded broken and desperate.

"Robin, we know. He was the first criminal you caught, and murderer. He killed that family, but you killing him won't do anything for you," Artemis said, trying to calm the Boy Wonder down.

"There would be the satisfaction," Zucco interjected. No longer under threat of death, he was becoming rather arrogant.

"Damn right there would be!" Robin snarled. The Team blinked in surprise. They couldn't actually ever remember hearing Robin swear before.

"Dude, do you know how bad that is?" Wally asked.

"Better than what he deserves."

"We get it, Robin, we do. I'm sure any hero has felt that way at some point, that prison is too good for the criminals they capture. But that's what sets us apart from them," Artemis continued, speaking partly from experience. All she had ever wanted was to separate herself from her villainous roots.

"No, you don't get it!" Robin shouted. He was fighting harder against M'gann's hold now. His fingers were twitching and his whole body was shaking. "You won't ever get it. Everything's all asterous and whelming for you, you didn't have to watch them die!"

"Robin, we have all witnessed death in the field. We cannot save everyone, it is something you must come to terms with," Aqualad said. Zatanna, who had been silent through the whole tirade, suddenly looked directly at Robin, her eyes widening in realization.

"They weren't just another bunch of citizens I failed to save!" Robin cried. His voice was rising and he sounded almost hysterical now. "They were my family!"

Any arguments the Team may have had died in their throats at the sudden revelation. M'gann, in her shock, accidentally released her hold over the acrobat. The moment he had control over his body again, Robin lunged at Zucco. But once again he never made it. Batman intervened quickly and suddenly Robin's hands were behind his back and there was the distinctive click of handcuffs. Conner hauled Zucco to his feet while Batman kept Robin steady.

"Until I am sure you will not attack Zucco, you will remain underwatch," Batman said. Robin shifted his shoulder, ducking out from under Batman's hand, and glared at the Team and Zucco. They were ruining everything.

While staring everyone down, Robin took stock of the situation, and his chances of escaping it. Highly unlikely. But, maybe, he wouldn't have to. His wandering eyes settled on Wally's horrified and disbelieving face.

This was going to be easy.

* * *

' **See' you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's head was throbbing, and he knew the pain wouldn't stop until Zucco was dead.

"You said you get it." Robin's voice was low, almost a whisper, and he looked straight at Artemis.

"Um, yeah?" The archer answered uncertainly.

"So who do you think deserves more than jail?" For some reason Robin's question surprised the Team. He thought they would be expecting it, but their surprise would make it easier.

"What?"

"Who do you think deserves more than jail?" Robin repeated. He cocked his head to the side, giving what he knew would be a curious look. "You know a lot of criminals, so there's bound to be someone. Not Cheshire, since you care about her, and she's not really that bad of a person once you get passed the assassin thing."

Artemis was staring at Robin in shock, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find something to say.

"Maybe Sportsmaster. He may be your father, but there's clearly no love lost between you. But blood ties can be a little finicky, have you ever met my grandfather?" Batman's eyes snapped to Robin at the mention of his grandfather. After finding out about Robin's relations, he had kept him far away from the Court of Owls. Apparently that hadn't been enough.

"Or it could be someone else. Like I said, you know a lot of criminals." Artemis was glaring at Robin now. Satisfied with her response, he shifted his focus to another member of the Team. "What about you Conner? Doctor Desmond kept you in a pod, treated you like a thing. With your temper, I bet you've considered super stomping his chest. You might not even need to kill him, that could be revenge enough. I would know."

Robin was practically snarling by the end, and a look of guilt and anger flooded Conner's face. Briefly, Robin spared a glance at Wally. He had a rather slow temper and Robin could see the anger bubbling just beneath the surface. Shocked by what the bird was saying, no one really noticed how he was slowly edging away from Batman and towards Wally.

"And M'gann. There's probably a Martians you used to know that could use a little punishment. Kaldur, you might not know it, but once you learn the truth I'm sure you'll want to give Manta a good beating. I already know Zatanna loathes Doctor Fate, and he's not even a criminal. That's even worse, isn't it?"

Hurt flashed across Zatanna's face and she took a step away from the group. This wasn't Robin, he would never say things like that. She didn't want to believe it.

Finally Robin turned his focus on Wally, who looked about ready to explode.

"How about it, Wallman? You have anyone you'd like to whack?"

"What the hell, Rob? What's wrong with you?" Wally shouted, stepping forwards.

"Oh, nothing. I just know you'd love to give good old Rudi a taste of his own medicine, wouldn't you?" Robin was in Wally's face now, sneering and taunting him.

"Shut up!" Wally snapped. His hands rose for a moment, but he forced himself to keep them down. A frown danced across Robin's lips at the action and he pushed further.

"Just think, you could take a bottle, smash it on the table. Maybe even knock his head. It's even better since he wouldn't heal by the end of the day."

"I said, shut. Up!"

As an acrobat, Robin had an excellent sense of balance. It would take something big to truly throw him off, and he was rarely caught off guard. So when Wally, caught up his anger, shoved his best friend and the bird actually stumbled, it was a big surprise. Everyone has seen the push coming from a mile away. But Robin stumbled, and he continued to stumble until the neck of his knees hit he edge of the roof, and he tipped backwards. It was a completely natural reaction for Robin to latch on to whatever was closer to him. The closest thing to him just happened to be Tony Zucco.

The force behind Wally's shove must have been stronger than he anticipated because, despite Zucco's heavier weight, Robin still ended up falling over the edge of the roof and dragging the mob boss with him.

There was a moment where time seemed to move extremely slow. As Robin's hand latched on to Zucco's sleeve, his arm jerked and they both fell. The Team and Batman rushed forwards, but they wouldn't make it. Time returned to its normal pace with a heavy thud and resounding crack.

Kid Flash, who was closest, looked over the edge first. There lying on the pavement was a very dead Anthony Zucco. Holding tight to a windowsill was a surprisingly calm Robin. Despite the fact that he could be the one sprawled across the ground, and that his arm must have nearly popped out of its socket with the abrupt save, he looked completely at ease. As the rest of the heroes joined Wally, they could only guess what happened.

They fell, and maybe Robin's instincts kicked in. Or maybe he was lucky to catch the sill. Either way, his fall was halted. Zucco would have been scrambling for anything to grab on to. Metal, stone, Boy Wonder or otherwise. But he hadn't been so lucky. Of course, Robin had been holding the man when the fell. The mob boss could have been too heavy and ripped from his grasp as gravity took hold. Or Robin could have just let him go. No one could be sure, and they doubted they would ever know.

Robin himself had climbed to the same fire escape he tried to drop Zucco from just minutes ago. He collapsed onto the landing, panting and staring at the body below. His head didn't hurt anymore. His friends probably hated him, his mentor would probably never trust him again. But his head didn't hurt, and Zucco was dead. M'gann was the only one who could feel it.

Robin was happy.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a couple days to finish the final chapter. And yes, this is the last chapter.**

 **If enough people like the story, then I'll make an expanded version with longer chapters and a more in depth story. So please review and tell me if you'd like to see more.**

 **'See' you next time**


End file.
